Ritual Tubby
Normal Appearance: Rira is a normal sized tubby who is same length like Laa-Laa. She has a sky blue fur and a white soft skin, with baby blue eyes. She has a small crack on her television stomach and usually wears a black coat. Her normal self is pretty basic like the original four. Behavior: She is very unsociable. She doesn't like to talk to other people she doesn't know and sometime is too afraid to go near strangers. She doesn't like to hang out with others like Guardian who she is jealous of. Her only friends are Anne and she has a lot of imaginary friends in her mind, which that she is suffering from schizophrenia. Story before death: Rira was talking with SGT. Miles on a radio phone, talking weather when they are going to custard hunting. Rira was quite unsure about the place called Mountains. '''She really wanted to go there and investigate it with Miles. She took her coat so she wouldn't feel cold and took her flashlight and went there. After she found Miles they started to search around the custards. Miles found couple but Rira didn't find anything. After few minutes they took a break and started to eat toast under a ice cave so they wouldn't feel cold and snowy. They talked a couple of minutes and continues to searching. Miles found a lot of custards but Rira still didn't find any until she noticed one up in a hill. She excitedly went to the hill to get it but the hill was slippery. She carefully tried to get the custard she looked for but she heard a loud scream and got scared and slipped and fell off to a pit of ice spikes that impaled her. '''Afterlife: After her death, Miles couldn't find her dead body since her body was covered with snow and it was frozen. Few years later when the Mountains wasn't snowing anymore, Rira's body was noticeable and other people we're freaking out. The people known coat men took her out and put her somewhere where others couldn't see her. After then they tried their ways to brought her back to life by an ritual. They tried it but nothing happened. Ever since they left her body to rot. Until a one day came, she finally woke up in darkness. She had no idea where she was but found herself out and was in the Mountains '''Yet again. She wondered around until she found her old home the '''Graveyard. '''and stayed there, waiting for others that she could finally prey and kill. |-|Infected '''Appearance: She is long, a tiny bit buff, her fur color is dark cyan and has a pale grey face along with black empty eyes and wide black mouth. Her body is filled with dirty spikes and has a glowing eye on television stomach. Her forehead symbol appearance is unknown. Behavior: She is the main threat of the Graveyard. Ritual Tubby mainly protects the custard which is closely located to her. When she sees the victim she preys. she and runs after them and grabs them with her long arms and rips their body parts off and eats them. Or she drags the bodies to her own location Graveyard, and buries the bodies under the tombstone. * Her special abilities mainly are * Sent a huge wave of long spikes dealing 20 damage. Easy enough to stay away from it so you won't get hit. * A casual fire beam that causes 15 damage to the player that has a long range. * Teleport, but she uses it to teleport behind very close to the player and attack them. Her most powerful attack is a shadow wave, it contains about 50 damage in total, but if you are too close at it, it can be 60 or more. Moistly is to stay far as possible. Trivia: She wasn't a important character during the snow time. She only helped others to get weapons since she controlled the airplane. * Her scream is like Laalaa's but more low and deep * She hates being around Guardian, since she is jealous of him, she wishes to be like him but never succeeded till she died. * Her name Ritual Tubby' has one meaning, that after her death she was brought back to live by a ritual. That's where she got her name ''Ritual tubby (Infected) picture made by Myssuss/J Rira picture made by Gazz Best 1.png|Made by PoraKamasaki12 (in DA) Best 3.png|Made by Rockielel (In DA) Best 5.png|Made by OrcaArtzz (in DA) Best 4.png|Made by OrcaArtzz (in DA) Best 7.png|Made by AlejandroSaysHoy (In DA) Ritual Tubby1.png|Made by Gazz (in Discord) best 9.png|Made by springstars14 (in DA) best 8.png|Made by Abigailtheteletubbie (in DA) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Female Category:Infected Category:Not Canon